Falcon
Falcon (o Halcón), cuyo nombre real es Samuel Wilson, es un superhéroe ficticio que aparece en los cómics thumbpublicados por Marvel Comics. Creado por el escritor-editor Stan Lee y el artista Gene Colan, e introducido en Captain America #117 (septiembre de 1969), el personaje es el primer superhéroe afroamericano de la compañía. El personaje de Marvel previamente introducido de Black Panther es africano, originario del país ficticio de Wakanda. Falcon le siguió al primer personaje secundario afroamericano de la compañía, el soldado sin-superpoderes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Gabe Jones, y al primer personaje secundario regular, Joe Robertson de The Amazing Spider-Man. Falcon debutó casi tres años antes de que apareciera Luke Cage, el primer protagonista afroamericano de Marvel, y casi seis años antes del personaje africano de Storm, la primera superheroína de color. Falcon es también el primer superhéroe afroamericano que no tiene la palabra "negro", como parte de su nombre de superhéroe, precediendo al Linterna Verde John Stewart por más de dos años. (El primer personaje afroamericano protagonista en los cómics es el pistolero del Viejo Oeste, Lobo, de Dell Comics, e introducido en 1965.)El sobrino fallecido de Falcon fue el alguna vez compañero de Hulk, Jim Wilson, uno de los primeros personajes de cómics con VIH-positivo. El padre de Jim Wilson, Gideon Wilson, pasaría a formar parte de los Gamma Corps. Gideon probablemente sea el hermano mayor de Sam. Sam también tienen una hermana llamada Sarah Casper y una sobrina llamada Jody Casper.En mayo de 2011, Falcon estuvo en el 96° lugar del Top 100 de los Superhéroes de Cómics, de IGN.1Anthony Mackie interpretará a Falcon en la próxima película de Marvel Studios, Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Biografía Vida Temprana Samuel Thomas Wilson nació en Harlem, Nueva York, como el hijo de Paul Wilson, un ministro prominente, y Darlene Wilson. Wilson tuvo una infancia feliz y descubrió que tenía una afinidad natural por las aves. Él comenzó a entrenar palomas, teniendo el mayor palomar en Harlem. En su adolescencia, sin embargo, sus encuentros con el racismo lo dejaron cansado. Cuando cumplió 16 años, Wilson se negó a unirse a la iglesia, creyendo que sus padres profundamente religiosos sean ignorantes por su fe. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de discutir con él, sus padres le proveen libros sobre diferentes religiones y la teología comparativa. La noche siguiente, sin embargo, el padre de Sam es asesinado tratando de detener una pelea callejera. Dos años más tarde, su madre es asesinada por un asaltante a una cuadra de su casa. Consumido por el dolor y "enfadado con el mundo", Sam le da la espalda a su pasado como un respetado voluntario de la comunidad. Se traslada a Los Ángeles y crea un nuevo personaje: "Sanp" Wilson, un criminal profesional y miembro de una pandilla. Mientras "Snap" estaba en camino hacia "un gran premio en Río de Janeiro", su avión se estrella en la Isla del Exilio (años más tarde, él diría, "Realmente me gustó un poco. Fue el lugar donde conocí a mis dos mejores amigos", refiriéndose a Redwing y al Capitán América). La una vez pacífica isla había sido tomada por los Exiliados, un grupo aspirantes a conquistadores del mundo que habían colaborado con Cráneo Rojo, un supervillano nazi, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Más recientemente, ellos habían sido traicionados por Cráneo Rojo, y se vieron obligados a permanecer ocultos en la isla, esclavizando a los nativos. Wilson encuentra y se hace amigo de Redwing, un halcón con el que siente un fuerte vínculo. Convirtiéndose en Falcon Cráneo Rojo utiliza el Cubo Cósmico, una creación que le permite a su usuario modificar la realidad, para fusionar mentalmente a Wilson y a Redwing, creando un "vínculo mental" que, con el tiempo y la concentración, le daría a Wilson grandes poderes sobre todas las aves. A continuación, Cráneo utiliza el Cubo para reescribir el pasado y remover los años que Wilson había pasado con enojo viviendo como "Snap". En esta nueva historia, Wilson era un alegre trabajador social que eventualmente es atraído a la Isla del Exilio y organiza a los nativos a luchar por su libertad. Steve Rogers (Capitán América) se hace amigo de él en la Isla y convence a Wilson para adoptar una personalidad que inspire a los nativos en su rebelión. Los dos crean al personaje disfrazado de Falcon, y juntos entrenan extensivamente antes de atacar y derrotar a los Exiliados y a Cráneo Rojo. Falcon se convierte en el compañero habitual del Capitán América en su lucha contra el crimen, e incluso toma brevemente el uniforme y la identidad del Capitán América cuando se creía que Rogers había muerto.Más tarde, otra vez como Falcon, Wilson recibe la ayuda de Black Panther, quien crea un arnés para Wilson, dándole la habilidad de volar. Cuando Rogers abandona brevemente su identidad como el Capitán América, otros tratan de tomar el manto, incluyendo a un joven llamado Roscoe, cuyo mentor es Falcon. Cuando Cráneo Rojo eventualmente mata a Roscoe, Rogers vuelve a ser el Capitán América.Poco después, Cráneo Rojo revela el verdadero pasado de Falcon como "Snap" Wilson, y, sin éxito, intenta utilizar el Cubo Cósmico para que Falcon mate al Capitán América. Ahora, consciente de su pasado, aún decide seguir como un héroe, y es nombrado líder de los Súper Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Henry Peter Gyrich, el enlace del gobierno de Estados Unidos con los superhéroes, contrata a Falcon, uno de los pocos superhéroes afroamericanos activos, para llenar una cuota racial obligatoria para el venerable equipo de Los Vengadores. Resentido de ser una "muestra", Falcon rechaza la primera oportunidad. Él estrena un nuevo traje al enfrentarse al supervillano Taskmaster. 2000 - 2010 Falcon se convierte en miembro del nuevo equipo de Vengadores unidos para luchar contra la amenaza internacional de Scorpio como una agencia de las Naciones Unidas para el mantenimiento de la paz. Por este punto, Falcon había descubierto que podía extender su vínculo telepático con Redwing, permitiéndole controlar a otras aves y "ver" a través de sus ojos. Él utiliza esta habilidad para espiar a Henry Peter Gyrich (ahora el enlace de Los Vengadores con las Naciones Unidas) y descubre que el Secretario de Defensa de Estados Unidos, el Senador Dell Rusk, ha estado presionando a Gyrich para espiar a Los Vengadores y entregarle sus secretos. Aunque al principio estaban enemistados, Falcon convece a Gyrich para ayudar a Los Vengadores espiando a Rusk, entregándole información falsa, mientras obtenían pruebas para exponerlo. Ellos descubren que Rusk es en realidad Cráneo Rojo, quien ha lanzado un ataque con armas biológicas contra Estados Unidos, intentando utilizar el pánico resultante para ganar control sobre el gobierno de Estados Unidos y comenzar una guerra contra otros países. Falcon es instrumental al derrotar a Cráneo Rojo.2Alrededor de este tiempo, un nuevo "Capitán América" creado en secreto por la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval (O.N.I.) se convierte en prófugo y comienza a destruir cualquier cosa o persona que él vea como una fuente de terrorismo. Para eliminar a este agente (llamado "Anti-Cap"), la O.N.I. filtra información sobre su participación en un proyecto de armas biológicas con la notoria Familia Rivas, poderosos señores cubanos de la droga. La periodista y activista social Leila Taylor investiga este rumor e intenta enviar una muestra del virus a Estados Unidos, pero es detenida por las fuerzas de Estados Unidos en Cuba. Falcon, quien es amigo de Taylor, la saca de prisión e investiga sus afirmaciones, destruyendo el laboratorio de las armas biológicas de la Familia Rivas y obteniendo una muestra del misterioso virus que estaban desarrollando para la O.N.I. Falcon es capaz de llevar a Leila a Estados Unidos (aunque su arnés volador es destruido por un huracán), mientras que el Capitán América sigue las instrucciones de Falcon y recupera la muestra del virus. El Anti-Cap mata el jefe de la Familia Rivas, y persigue a Leila, Falcon y al Cap, intentando obtener una muestra del virus. Después de reunirse, Falcon y el Capitán América son capaces de derrotar al Anti-Cap. Al darse cuenta de que el objetivo de la O.N.I. era eliminar al agente corrupto para ejecutarlo, el Capitán América acuerda para que el Anti-Cap quede encerrado secretamente en la embajada de Wakanda, hasta que la O.N.I. se comprometa a no matarlo.Ahora que el Capitán América y Falcon poseen tanto al agente corrupto de la O.N.I. como la muestra restante de su virus, la O.N.I. comienza a poner grandes cantidades de presión sobre los héroes. Falcon especialmente es puesto en la mira - él había sacado a Leila de la Custodia Federal, y su historia criminal hizo que fuera más fácil para la O.N.I hacer cargos falsos contra él. Falcon pronto se encuentra a sí mismo huyendo de la O.N.I.Mientras tanto, la Bruja Escarlata, habiéndose vuelto loca, comienza a utilizar sus poderes para recrear muchos de los grandes retos y tragedias de Los Vengadores. Ella desestabiliza la mente de Falcon, haciéndolo actuar cada vez más como su personaje, "Snap". Él comienza a llevar un arma, mantiene secretos de sus amigos, ataca al novio de Leila, Norman, cuando él protesta que se escondían, y utiliza un rifle para matar a su amigo Robbie Robertson. A pesar de que tuvieron éxito en exponer las actividades ilegales de la O.N.I. y limpiar el nombre de Wilson, los métodos de Sam causaron que su relación con el Capitán América se volviera tensa. Cap discute con Falcon sobre sus recientes acciones, y Falcon, enojado por lo que ve como un ultimátum, termina su asociación. A medida que se alejaban, Norman (culpando a Falcon del final de su relación con Leila) aparece y le dispara a Falcon. El Capitán América es herido por las balas perdidas, e incluso parece que muere. El shock de ver a su mejor amigo aparentemente morir causa que sus acciones tengan un poderoso efecto en Sam, quien renuncia brevemente a ser Falcon y reexamina su vida.3 Sam Wilson vuelve a aparecer como Falcon en la historia "House of M" (2005) y en la "Civil War" (2006-2007).4 En esta última, él apoya al Capitán América luchando contra la Ley de Registro Sobrehumano. Cuando el Cap se ve incapacitado, Falcon asume temporalmente el liderazgo del grupo rebelde de los "Vengadores Secretos".5 Tras el asesinato del Capitán América por las manipulaciones de Cráneo Rojo, Falcon se registra con el gobierno y se hace responsable de Harlem, a pesar de que sigue en contacto con los Nuevos Vengadores. También se hace cargo de la investigación del asesinato del Cap, localizando al Soldado del Invierno y rastreando a Cráneo Rojo.6 2010 - Presente Falcon aparece en la historia de 2010 Shadowland, tras la cual se convierte en un operativo en la nueva encarnación de Heroes For Hire, en el cómic del mismo nombre.7 Más tarde, él aparece en la historia de 2012 Avengers vs. X-Men, ayudando a She-Hulk y otros Vengadores para contener a los estudiantes de la Escuela Jean Grey para la Educación Superior.8 Durante el relanzamiento de Marvel NOW!, Falcon vuelve con Los Vengadores después de que Iron Man y el Capitán América deciden ampliar la alineación del equipo Poderes, Habilidades y Equipo Poderes En sus primeras apariciones, Falcon presenta un estrecho vínculo con su ave, Redwing, el cual, en Captain America #174, es confirmado por el Profesor X como un vínculo empático paranormal. Cráneo Rojo revela más adelante que había utilizado el Cubo Cósmico para crear un "vínculo mental" entre Wilson y Redwing. Falcon recordó la experiencia más tarde, afirmando que "duele como el infierno. Duele el estar mentalmente fusionado con ese halcón. Ser capaz de ver a través de sus ojos".Falcon finalmente reveló que ha sido capaz de extender este vínculo empático. "Siempre estoy físicamente conectado con Redwing, pero a través de la concentración he aprovechado recientemente otra habilidad. Soy capaz de enlazarme con otras aves. Sólo tengo más de seis mil millones de pares de ojos en Estados Unidos". Él utilizó esta habilidad para buscar rápidamente en Nueva York cuando el criminal Scarecrow había secuestrado a dos niños, así como para espiar al Senador Dell Rusk (quien realmente era Cráneo Rojo disfrazado) y a Henry Peter Gyrich. Aparentemente, también es capaz de acceder a la memoria de los pájaros y ver las cosas que habían presenciado en el pasado (aunque las aves tienen un concepto diferente del paso del tiempo, lo que hace que sea difícil para él saber cuando ocurrieron los hechos que presenciaron). Falcon ha demostrado cierta habilidad para controlar a las aves, como se muestra cuando alistó su ayuda para atacar a Scarecrow, y cuando (mal herido y esposado a una pared) convocó telepáticamente a un gran número de diferentes especies de aves de los alrededores para romper a través de una ventana y atacar a Cráneo Rojo. Habilidades Falcon es un gran entrenador de aves silvestres, y ha sido entrenado en gimnasia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo por el Capitán América.Redwing es un halcón de caza entrenado que responde a las órdenes verbales y mentales de Falcon para ayudarlo en la batalla contra sus adversarios. En un momento dado, un Centinela lo persiguió, creyendo que era un mutante,10 pero esto fue desmentido más tarde y se presume que el Centinela estaba en mal funcionamiento. Uniforme y Arnés de Vuelo El arnés de vuelo original de Falcon contenía alas de planeador hechas de una aleación ligera de titanio y mylar. Las alas estaban cubiertas con receptores finos de energía solar que convertían la luz solar en electricidad para alimentar unas turbinas eléctricas de alta-velocidad en miniatura, ubicadas en su uniforme y botas. Las alas podían desprenderse y reunirse cibernéticamente. El arnés fue destruido en Captain America and the Falcon #2 (2004). El uniforme estaba hecho de tejido elástico sintético forrado con una malla de aleación de acero. Después de la destrucción del arnés original,11 Black Panther suministró a Falcon con un nuevo traje y alas. Una red de emisores en la espalda de Falcon crean una alas holográficas con una envergadura de 15 metros. Una "unidad magnética" proporciona el empuje necesario para que Falcon vuele. El emisor también posee dispositivos de interferencia GPS que impiden la localización por satélite, mientras que las alas interfieren con el seguimiento de infrarrojos. Un entrelazado de vibranium fue añadido al vestuario, haciendo que Falcon sea resistente a armas de fuego pequeñas.12 Todo el sistema es controlado mentalmente a través de un circuito cibernético ubicado en la máscara de Falcon. Los visores del traje están equipados con diversas capacidades, incluyendo lentes infrarrojos, dándole la capacidad de ver objetos por su firma infrarroja en la noche, capacidad de aumento, y sensores de imagen a distancia que permiten un giro de visión de 360 grados cuando es activado. La capucha también tiene un receptor de banda ancha y un transmisor con un rango no especificado. El traje fue originalmente construido por Black Panther,13 con modificaciones de Desmond Burrell. Recepción Falcon fue nombrado como el 96° héroe más grande del cómic, por IGN, quienes opinaron que su alianza con el Capitán América forma uno de los dúos de héroes más grandes de los cómics. En Otros Medios[editar · editar código] Televisión[editar · editar código] *Falcon (junto con Redwing) apareció como un miembro de Los Vengadores en la serie de televisión, The Avengers: United They Stand, con la voz de Martin Roach. *Falcon (junto con Redwing) aparece en The Super Hero Squad Show, con la voz de Alimi Ballard. En esta versión, Falcon es capaz de lanzar sus plumas a sus enemigos. *Falcon aparece en The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, en los episodios "Pesadilla en Rojo", "Código Rojo", y "Vengadores Unidos", con la voz de Lance Reddick. *Falcon aparecerá como uno de los personajes principales de Avengers Assemble, con la voz de Bumper Robinson. Cine[editar · editar código] *Anthony Mackie interpretará a Falcon en Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Videojuegos[editar · editar código] *Falcon aparece como un personaje jugable en el videojuego Marvel Super Hero Squad y su secuela Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, con Alimi Ballard repitiendo su papel. *Falcon vuelve a ser un personaje jugable en Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat, con la voz de Ballard. *Falcon es un personaje jugable en Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:S.H.I.E.L.D Categoría:Los Vengadores Categoría:Metahumanos Categoría:Telepatas